Ymoria
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Ymoria | Vorname = Ymoria | Nachname = Donnerfaust | Geburtsname = Donnerfaust | Geburt = 21.03 Donnermar | Alter = 103 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Streitkräfte der Wildhammer | Gilde = | Größe = | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = | Augenfarbe = | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral Gut: - Titel: Wohltäter }} 32px Momentane Situation Kurz nach beginn der erneuten Invasion der Legion, hat man ihre Leiche in einer versteckten Felsspalte, im Schattenhochland gefunden. Die Leiche wies Misshandlungen durch Folter auf. 32px Titel & Ämter * Hauptmann der Allianz a.D. * Streiterin der Wildhammerfeste a.D. * Greifenreiterin der Wildhammer 32px Ymoria im Allgemeinen Persönlichkeit vor Gefangenschaft Sie ist bisweilen recht Emotional, besonders wenn es um ihre beiden Greifen Volan'hera und dessen Küken Sibel geht. Sie schätzt das Bier und bevorzugt die Heimische Marke aus Donnermar. Sie verachtet die Dunkeleisenzwerge, auch wenn ein Teil inzwischen behauptet, auf Seiten der Allianz zu sein, traut sie ihnen kein Stück. Der Sache negativ wirkt sich aus, das ein Teil den Schattenhammern angehört. Insgesamt lehnt sie Streiterreien unter den Zwergenclans jedoch ab, auch wenn das gegen die typische Natur der Wildhammer spricht. Sie versucht den Streitereien aus den Weg zu gehen. Sie investiert die Zeit lieber in Bierkrüge stemmen und Greifen züchten, bisweilen fertigt sie auch leder und Kettenrüstungen an. Ihre Erfahrung in der Scherbenwelt hat gezeigt, das sie dem Individuum, eine Chance einräumen sollte. Was sie jedoch nicht immer tut. Bronzebart bezeichnet sie scherzhaft als Weichbärte. Nach der Gefangenschaft Hass und Wut haben sich in ihr breitgemacht. Seit ihrer Gefangenschaft verachtet sie die Allianz und auch ihrem eigenen Volk steht sie distanzierter Gegenüber. Sie fühlt sich verraten und ist im Herzen erkaltet so scheint es. Ihre Greifen sind ihr wichtig, dort spürt sie Wärme. Konflikte meidet sie und versucht ihnen aus den Weg zu gehen. Auch war sie extrem Rastlos und unruhig. Moralvorstellungen * Alt: Mit Hammer und Bier so gehts voran, heute Feinde seid ihr dran! Attacke! * Neu: Was interessiert mich die Welt. Soll sie doch untergehen. Aussehen Ihr rotes Haar ist mit Federn und Perlen geschmückt und zu zwei langen Zöpfen gebunden. Ihre blauen Augen, werden nur durch das Blau nach Hemmungslosen Biergenuss übertroffen. Unter jedem Auge befindet eine blaue Tätowierung, welche die jeweilige Spiegelung der anderen Seite ist und in Richtung Ohren verlaufen. An den Armen Ranken sich spiralförmig um sie windend weitere Tattoos hinunter. Auf dem Rücken prangt die größte Tatowierung, ein schwarzer Adler mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, dessen Konturen mit einem hellblauen Rand gezogen sind. Unzählige Narben jedoch zieren ihn nun, Geschenke der Folter durch die Schattenhammer. Einige Ausläufer reichen bis auf die Arme. Ihre Ausrüstung ist meist aus fester Kette, wobei sie auch gerne in diversen Lederrüstungen auftritt. Ein einfacher Schild und ein Hammer machen die Sache komplett. In ihrem Leben hat sie bisher zwei Hämmer besessen, wobei jeder mehr oder weniger eine eigene Geschichte hat. Hammer 1: Legionsschatten Als sie diesen unter den Wildhammer weit verbreiteten Hammer bekam, war sie grade in den Rang einer Greifenreiterin aufgestiegen. Der Hammer blieb Namenlos und das ganze zehn Jahre. Doch dann kam der Zweite Krieg und mit seinen Ende die Invasion Draenors. Nachdem der Hammer am Dunklen Portal seine ersten Orcs zertrümmerte, traf er in der Scherbenwelt bald auf Dämonen und davon so einige. Er wurde zu ihrem Schatten, ihrem treuern Begleiter auf der Jagd nach Legionsdienern und bekam so seinen Namen. Für je zehn durch sie alleine, oder Hilfe getötete Dämonen oder Orcs, ist eine Kerbe im Hammerkopf geritzt worden. Als sie den Hammer zwei Jahre vor dem Eintreffen neuer Allianztruppen ablegte, waren es 62 Kerben. Hammer 2: Haraan'ular Haraan'ular, Glückskeks - Dieser Hammer bekam seinen Namen durch Ymorias vierten Greifen. Dieser hatte ihr bis ins zehnte Jahr auf Draenor Gesellschaft geleistet, bis er im Kampfe gestorben war. Sofort als sie diesen Hammer, im Zuge einer Beförderung geschmiedet bekam, wusste sie wie sie ihn nannte. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgäger gibt es hier keine Kerben mehr. Dafür jedoch unzählige Runen, die seine Macht vergrößern. Hammer 3: Bastionswächter Kurz nachdem sie der Bastion als Rekrutin beitrat, trat ein Problem an ihrem Sturmhammer auf. Als sie bei einem Angriff auf ein Lager der Schattenhammer in Bedrängnis geriet, musste sie ihren Hammer überladen und schickte bei der Entladung eine kraftvolle Welle Donner über ihre Feinde. Für Haraan'ular war das jedoch zuviel, der Hammer glühte in ihren Händen und bescherte ihr schmerzhafte Brandblasen. Das Material bekamm Risse. Zurück im Lager ging sie einige Hämmer durch, die die Bastionsschmiede schmieden konnten. Erst war sie skeptisch, ob es sinnvoll war, einen Hammer aus nichtzwergische Produktion zu nehmen, aber letztendlich verflog ihre Skepsis. Der Hammer wurde sogar vom Kommandanten Rahleg persönlich angefertigt und überreicht. Er lag gut in der Hand und äußerlich gefiel er ihr auch. Das einzige was fehlte, war eine verbindung zu den Elementen. In Donnermar unterhielt sie einen tag später ein mehrstündiges Ritual, um ihn an sich und die Elemente zu binden. Als Name wählte sie diesmal, um die Verbindung zur Bastion Ehre zu tragen, Bastionswächter. auf Reisen Unterwegs ist sie die meiste Zeit auf dem Rücken ihres Greifen Valon'hera. Meistens ruft sie ihn nur Valon und benutzt nur selten andere Fortbewegungsmittel. Auf seinem Rücken stehend stürzt sie sich in die Tiefe und läasst die Macht ihres Hammers auf Feinde los.. Ihre alte Greifin Tica ist in Ruhestandspflege gegangen, nachdem sie die Kämpfe am Himmel kaum noch durchhielt. Tico wurde seinem ersten Reiter zugewiesen. Situationsbedingte Verhaltensmuster * Sie versucht nicht Wildhammern und selbst vielen Wildhämmern aus den Weg zu gehen. * In der Nacht kann man sie manchmal hören, wenn sie schreiend aus ihren Alpträumen erwacht. 32px Interessen, Berufe, Details Außer das sie Greifen aufzieht und sich um diese kümmert, braute sie vor vielen Jahre auch noch Bier. Aufgrund der Zusammenkunft mit Der Bastion, hatet sie wieder beschlossen damit anzufangen. ihre Lieblingssorten sind Greifenträne und das dunkle und schwere Wildhammerbier. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus der Gefangenschaft, hat sie begonnen eine eigene Sorte zu brauen. Außerdem verarbeitet sie Leder. Was sprachen angeht,kann sie neben Zwergisch noch Gemeinsprache und ein paar Worte in der Sprache der Draenei. 32px Charaktergeschichte Schlachten werden geschlagen und verloren, selbst wenn man am Ende als Sieger das Feld verlässt. So war es, als die Wildhammer im Zweiten Krieg kämpften. Der Clan der Donnerfäuste hatte hohe Verluste zu betrauern. Es überlebten nur wenige und Ymoria gehörte dazu. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eine ausgezeichnete Greifenreiterin, aber es half nichts. Ihr Sturmhammer und ihr Greif Haraan'ular gehörten zu den letzten ihres Clans. In ihrer Heimat Donnermar beschloss man den Clan an den der Donnermar anzugliedern, es fiel ihr nicht schwer als Tochter des Thans zuzustimmen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, das ihr Clan keinen eigenen Than mehr haben sollte. Denn die Donnerfäuste standen schon seit vielen Jahren zum Donnermar Clan. Doch es blieb nicht viel Zeit. Es erreichte sie die Nachricht, das das Dunkle Portal durch die Orcs wieder geöffnet wurde und Artefakte der Allianz mit ihnen durch das Portal nach Draenor verschwunden waren. Ymoria meldete sich freiwillig, als bekannt wurde das eine Expedition hindurch geschickt werden sollte. Zusammen mit 12 weiteren Mitgliedern ihres Clans schritt man, an der Seite Kurdran Wildhammer, Alleria Windläufer und Menschen der Allianz von Lordaeron, durch das Portal. Neue Schlachten und wieder fielen Freunde und Feinde. Es war ein Rausch. Auf dem Rücken von Haraan'ular fegte sie durch die feindlichen Reihen. Man schaffte es sogar das Buch Medivhs zurrückzuerlangen, doch war es zu spät. Ner'zhul hatte genug Wissen um weitere Portale zu öffnen und die Anführer der Expeditionsstreitkraft taten, was sie tun mussten. Um Schaden von Azeroth fernzuhalten, schloss man das Portal zwischen beiden Welten, im Wissen gefangen zu sein. Leider waren bereits unzählige Orcs nach Azeroth, im Wissen was geschah geflohen und man konnte ihnen nicht folgen. Von ihrem Greifen aus sah sie wie die Welt bebte und sich tiefe Spalten auftaten. Vulkane speiten Asche und Lava. Draenor zeriss. Kochende Meere überfluteten alles und rissen die Trümmer mit sich. Draenor hörte unter ihr auf zu existieren und erneut starben unzählige. Während die Welt aufhörte zu existieren und ihre Bruchstücke das letzte waren, was an einen Planeten erinnerten. Folgte sie und die restlichen Wildhammer Kurdran ins Schattenmondtal und errichten die Wildhammer Feste. Die Allianz hielt sie für Tod, in Donnermar hielt man sie für Tod. Die Mitglieder die noch da waren, wurden teile der Donnermar. Nicht ahnend, das sie nicht die letzten waren. Der Kampf gegen die Orcs kostete Kraft, aber er erfüllte sie mit Stolz. Die Elementare waren mit ihr und sie schaffte es, den Rang eines Hauptmanns der Allianz zu bekleiden. Auch wenn das nur Mittel zum Zweck war die Einmischung der anderen Allianztruppen zu verringern und die Autorität der Wildhammer zu stärken. Die Jahre vergingen und mit erschrecken stellte man irgendwann fest, das die Macht der Brennenden Legion zurück ging. An sich nichts schlechtes, doch hatte eine andere Macht sich etabliert und bereitete ihnen im Schattenmondtal zunehmend neue Probleme. Als dann nach 18 Jahren Isolation, sich das Dunkle Portal wieder öffnete, wurde einiges klarer. Mit neuen Verbündeten, machte man sich daran, der neuen Bedrohung her zu werden. Auch wenn die Erkenntnis für Ymoria einen Schrecken hatte, da die Hochelfen von einst, nun ihre Feinde waren. Nach dem Tode Illidans, kehrte sie nach Azeroth zurück. Die Totenfeier für sie und die anderen, war schon vor langer Zeit abgehalten worden. Doch jedem war eine lebende Tote lieber, als jemand der Tod blieb. Sie erfuhr von den Ereignissen der letzten Jahre und beschloss es erst einmal gemütlicher angehen zu lassen, sie brauchte Ruhe. Sie wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Das einzige was sie tat, war sich um neue greifen in Ausbildung zu kümmern und jene die zu alt waren, um noch in den Kampf zu ziehen. So hielt sie sich auch aus dem Kampf gegen den Lichkönig heraus und wurde erst wieder aktiv, als es nun Azeroth zerriss. Cataclysm Das auftauchen von Todesschwinge und den in seinem Schlepptau kommenden Schattenhammer, lies sie wieder aktiv werden. Der Angriff auf Donnermar war wie ein Stich ins Herz. Zusammen mit ihrer Greifin Tica und deren Küken Tico, schloss sie sich dem Kampf als Soldatin einer Allianzeinheit an. Die Einheit... Die Bastion, wurde über viele Monate ein Teil von ihr. In dieser zeit musste sie den Verlust von Tica verkraften, die an Alterschwäche starb und Tico ging an seinen ersten Reiter über. Mit Volan'hera bekam sie einen neuen Partner, mit dem sie sich fortan durch die Lüfte schwang. Doch auch diese Zeit endete. Wieder ging sie verloren und verschwand im Kampf. Dieses mal jedoch nur Monate. In Feindeshand tristeste sie ihr Dasein im Gefängnis. Sie ertrug Folter, Pein und Sham bis eine Gruppe Abendteurer durch Zufall auf sie und einige andere Gefangene stieß. Doch ihr weg führte nicht zurück zur Bastion, er führte sie nach Donnermar wo sie ihre Wunden auskurierte und so auch sie Kämpfe um den aufflammenden Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde verpasste. Ihr war so vieles egal geworden, außer ihrer Greifen. In Donnermar traf sie Volan'hera wieder, der auf sie gewartet hatte. Mists of Pandaria Monate nach Ausbruch des Krieges wachte sie wieder auf. Doch Hass und Wut auf die Allianz hatte sich breitgemacht und ihre Seele vergiftet. Sie ging den Familien in Donnermar massiv auf die Nerven und so nutzte Korvis Feuerbart einen Trick, sie nach Kirthafen zu bringen. Dort traf sie auf einen recht dominanten Than der McCallum, der sie dazu brachte dort eine Weile zu verbleiben. Doch lange hielt sie es dort nicht aus. Sie wurden immer rastloser und niemand verstand wieso und weshalb. Von einem Ausflug von Donnermar aus, kehrte sie nicht zurück. Genau sowenig wie ihre Beiden Greifen. left 32px Aussagen * Ich bin kein Grünschnabel, aber dieser Himmel hier, macht nicht nur den neuen Angst. - Kurz nachdem man durch das Dunkle Portal nach Draenor gekommen war zu ihrem Greifen Haraan'ular. * Mein Than, Kurdran. Sollte ich hier sterben, so soll es auf Haraan'ular Rücken sein. Sollte es anders kommen, so hoffe ich, das es an eurer, deiner Seite ist Kurdran. - Aussage kurz nachdem das Dunkle Portal geschlossen wurde und man auf Draenor gestrandet war. * Diese Blauen Elfen sollen unsere neuen Verbündeten sein? Was hat die Allianz in den letzten Jahren bloß gemacht, ich hoffe die haben die Finger vom Bier gelassen! - Aussage kurz nachdem das Dunkle Portal sich wieder geöffnet hatte und Truppen der Allianz und Horde hindurchströmten. * Ymoria: Zwölf Stunden stehe ich hier nun schon Wache. Meine Füße tun weh, mein Rücken brennt und das Bier ist Schal. Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen. - Antwort eines Kameraden: Schau mal da... Kurdran kommt und er hat schlechte Laune. Sein Blick fixiert dich. - Ymoria: Nagut es kann schlimmer kommen, hoffentlich hat er wenigstens Bier dabei. 300px|right * Die Schattenhammer haben ja keine Ahnung wie ich ihnen in den Arsch trete werde, ihre Innereien zu Haggis verarbeite und damit die Haie füttere. - Aussage zu ihrem Freund Kristol Dargrimm in Kharanos. * Sie haben mich zurückgelassen. Dieser verdammte Allianz hat mich einfach zurückgelassen. Verflucht seien sie. - Aussage, als man sie in Donnermar, nach ihrer Befreiung aus der Gefangenschaft befragte. 32px Vertraute * Notizen * Isolde Tiefenberg - (70 Jahre) - Bronzebartzwergin - Eisenschmiedebekanntschaft * Kristol Dargrimm - (101 Jahre) - Wildhammerzwerg - Sturmrufer * Bagrin McCallum - (125 Jahre) - Than der McCallums 32px Feinde * keine persönlichen Feinde bekannt 32px OOC Informationen Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere